Separated but Never Apart
by Demlurina
Summary: The sequel to I am Wicked you all have been waiting for!"Boq…" his eyes widen I don't know what's happening, I looked down and see the pendant is glowing the saying on the back shining as well. Then all goes black, all I hear is a yell."Glin!"
1. A proposal

**Hey everyone! I felt this was a good time to get this out. Again its just another three shot. I hope you enjoy this as much as you did I am wicked. **

**Disclaimer. : Wicked and character do not belong to me sadly. **

**Anyway now enjoy the next chapter in the I am Wicked Series. **

_Separated but Never Apart. _

_Glin! Glinda you have to stay away! Don't come looking! Promise me! Stay with Boq! Keep the pendant close don't take it off!_

_I saw her emerald face looking at me worried, she still wore the hat I had given her. To think I gave her that so long ago. And yet I felt the tears falling the heart break wrapping around me. _

"_ELPHIE! No Elphie don't go! What's going on!" I cried as I reached out my hand. I could see the tear stains on her cheek, she didn't want to go I could see it in her eyes. _

_Glin…you will always be my best friend"_

_A tear fell down her cheek as she turned to leave, I tried to get to her. But as much as I tried to could never reach her. My whole body went into panic. _

"_No! Elphie! Come back! Elphie!" _

_But it was too late. I saw her take Fiyero's hand, he kissed her green hand and they left, before I could reach out. I cried in misery feeling alone and felt someone pulling me away _

"_No! NO! Elphie! Don't leave me..dont leave me!" _

"Glin! Love! Glinny! Wake up your having a nightmare" I gasped waking up in Boq's arms, his eyes staring at me worried and very concerned. I let out a breathe trying to calm down, my body was covered in sweat.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here my Glin." I hugged him tight, his embrace tightened around me and I felt safe. I couldn't have another nightmare like that. This made the fourth nightmare this week. All about Elphie and Fiyero….the feeling of me being alone and Boq not around. I was not used to him being here every time I woke up from a nightmare.

I felt so much better to see his eyes, to know the amazing truth, a truth that had not yet completely wrapped around my mind. I wasn't alone anymore. I had my Boq, and he would always be here. He would never disappear or leave me.

He kissed my forehead gently, "What was the nightmare my dear? It's alright it was only a dream" I shook my head just closing my eyes.

"E..lphie…" I whispered trying not to get upset. He ran his hand through my curls, my heart rate slowing down as the fear and loneliness left me.

"I'm sorry Glin. Don't worry I'm here it was all a dream. You're here with a man that loves you more than anything in this world." I smiled gently at his words, just his voice calmed me down.

"Boq…I love you. I just….I miss her..and Fiyero..I never got to.."

"I know. Maybe one day, You will be able to…." I shook my head slowly sitting up. How could it even be possible to thank her…to tell her I'm sorry for everything? That was the truth It wasn't possible? My hand went to the pendant around my neck, tracing the cursive engraving that still sent shock through me.

I wouldn't believe it was a gift from Elphie. I wouldn't. When I tried to question Boq he always changed the subject or sent me to a meeting more frustrated than ever. I closed my eyes for a moment, It had only been almost a month since Boq came into my life, and each moment has been a treasure to me. I enjoyed every moment with him. I still worried about losing him one day, if I messed up he could be gone within a second.

"I know that look, what are you thinking my dear?" he set up and began to play with my hair. I sighed playing with the pendant.

"I don't know where I would be without you.." he smiled, touching my hand that held the pendant.

"Glin..come on today we are going somewhere special. You love it. Hurry and get dressed." Before I could say no he was up and ran into my bathroom to get ready. I sighed heavily not sure if I could do this. Today we were heading to Shiz, Boq said he had something to show me. But I just felt the heartache coming back. I didn't think I could face that place again. The memories would be too painful….and to think I'm young but feel so old.

I turned to face my reflection in the mirror, I hated looking at my reflection anymore, my eyes would end up like they always did. They landed on the pendant., its mystery keeping me tense and curious. Why wouldn't Boq tell me anything about it? My mind trailing back to the note that was taped to the box.

_Never take it off, its special…_

But why? Why is it?

"Don't you just look beautiful" Boq smiles walking behind me holding me close.

"My beautiful Glinda, you ready to go?" as much as I didn't want to go I nodded, quietly as he lead me to the carriage.

The ride there was quiet, quieter than normal. I was afraid Boq was getting onto me, he knew I was worried about the pendant. He knew I wanted answers,..but did he know something?

I saw the Gate of Shiz, feeling my heart tug at the hurt memories going through my mind. The moment I met Elphie, the moment I first saw the Fiyero….the first day I met my love..and ignored him. Why would Boq bring us back here, there were good memories yes, but the guilt. Why bring me here?

"Come on Glin, there's something I want to show you." Boq says very gently, that perfect voice that makes me feel safe. But I could sense some nervousness in it. Ever since Elphie, and Fiyero left. I made sure to know that I could tell when something was bothering anyone I cared about.

And with Boq I was getting better and better every day.

I took his hand and let him lead me, I didn't realize where he was taking me till we literally walked into the Ozdust ballroom. I couldn't believe he brought me here. I just couldn't. It all looked the same, untouched by time.

"Oh Boq…it looks the same, just like…" I whispered for a moment. Boq cleared his throat, I turned to see him bow.

"Just like our first dance here, I had it all fixed all of these are the original lights, decorations that were from that night. You know…" he smiled, "I never got that dance Miss Glinda, I have been waiting awhile."

I smiled gently taking his hand, he was replacing guilt filled memories with good, he was truly the most amazing, loving man in this world.

"I would be honored, I saved the best dance for the one I love" I remembered what he had said the day I pushed Nessa on to him. If I would at least save one dance for him, this dance …it was saved for him. It was this dance, I was dancing with him because I loved him and I had become the right person I needed to be.

As we danced I saw a change come to Boq's eyes. Nervousness but..love.

"Glinda…My Glin, I want to ask you something." I blushed whenever he called my his Glinda.

"Ask me anything." What happened next shocked me to death. He stopped dancing, his lips touched mine as he whispered.

"Will you save the rest of this dance at least…on our wedding day" my heart stopped as he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The ring was beautiful, it was a iced pink diamond, small white diamonds on a gold band that looked like vines.

"Boq..oh oz..Yes! Yes I will!" I felt happy tears burn my eyes as he stands placing the ring perfectly on my finger before kissing me softly.

For that moment, just that moment I wanted Elphie there, I wanted to hear her squeal happily for me. Be there to hug me say congratulations, be there to be my maid of honor. I wanted it more than anything now as I kissed Boq.

Suddenly I felt this feeling overwhelm me. Magic was coming over me.

"Boq…" his eyes widen I don't know what's happening, I looked down and see the pendant is glowing the saying on the back shining as well. Then all goes black, all I hear is a yell.

_GLINDA!, Elphaba! Fiyero help her!_


	2. A note in a book

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the second chapter of this three shot. **

_Separated but Never Apart. _

"Glin,…love wake up..Please wake up. " I heard Boq's sweet voice calling my name. What happened? I slowly opened my eyes seeing I was still in the Ozdust ballroom, Boq stood above me, his hand on my cheek. I met his eyes trying to sit up.

"Boq?.."

"Oh Glin, thank oz. You'e alright I thought I had lost you for a moment. " I shook my head as he helped me sit up.

"What happened.." I looked into his eyes and saw he knew what happened he wasn't going to tell me though. I could just tell. Another secret hid from me.

"Lets not worry about that my dear, Let's get you back home, you look very pale" I looked at him for a moment my hand went to my pendant.

"Boq..do you know what happened?" I asked worried slightly. If he kept anything from me what else was he keeping? I looked around to see the lights were turned off. He shifted nervously holding my hand.

"I don't know sweetheart. We were kissing and suddenly you fainted. I couldn't get you to respond for so long. I got so worried about you. " I looked at him just letting him hold my hand. Why did I have the feeling he was lying, and the burning feeling that someone was watching me closely.

I looked around and saw no one.

"Glin, what is it?"

I looked back to him confused, I could have sworn someone was watching me. I knew that feeling, I had felt it when Boq was watching me the day Elphie died, as I flouted in my bubble away. But who else was watching me?

'I thought someone.." I sighed looking back to him.

"Come on love, let's head home and get rest. We have had a very eventful day." He said gently wrapping his arm around my shoulders but as we left the Ozdust ballroom I could have sworn as I looked back. I saw a flash of green, dancing along the dance floor in a witches hat.

That night when we arrived back at the palace, I couldn't help but play with the pendant the whole time as I got ready for bed. I remember it's glow before everything went dark. Why had that happened none of it made sense as it why.

As I laid down in the bed beside my wonderful future husband, I couldn't help but think he knew something like that would happen. And why he wouldn't tell me. Was it some closely guarded secret that would get us killed or something!

Or could it be…Could it be Elphie didn't want me to know she was alive…

Glinda stop being ridiculous! You watched her die…You saw them take Fiyero away…They are gone..Don't have hope or it will turn into more pain. I tried to tell myself that over and over so many times as Boq pulled me close. And yet…looking into Boq's eyes and seeing the pendant I couldn't help but have hope.

Something was going on in Oz, something under the surface, and I needed to know what. I held the pendant in my hand tight. I had to know something.

Later that night I slipped out of Boq's arm, grabbing my cloak, I left the palace to go walking. I felt better when I walked the streets of Emerald, it was where I met Boq, and It gave me hope I would meet someone else like my old friend sneaking around. I know that sounds stupid but to me. It would be the greatest thing in the world.

To have her as my maid of honor, I would love it, I wanted it badly..so badly- Wait…that's it! That's what happened!

As I walked, I looked down at the pendant, the saying left behind., and the words Boq said to me the first day I had woken up happily in his arms.

_You know, if you work hard enough and believe, the necklace will show you whatever your heart desires to find_

I remember back in the Ozdust ballroom, all I wanted was to have Elphie here…I wanted it so badly…Could what he said be a clue to find her…Could she be alive?

My heart rose as I walked towards a old café, Elphie and I had stopped at the day ..that horrid day just hours, before we met the wizard. Who would have thought…It would be the last thing we did as friends, as best friends.

I tried not to tear up as I took the same seat we sat at that day, back in the corner, right beside a garden. I remembered how much Elphie said she loved those flowers. I felt my eyes burning as I held the pendant so close to my heart.

"I wish you were here…just to know you are alive…Elphie.." I whispered, I could feel the magic again, just like in the Ozdust. I kept my eyes opened, and yet nothing happened.

I sat there for the longest time…just waiting. And yet..nothing happened, so it began to rain and I knew it was time for me to head home. I sighed standing, beginning to walk home.

During the walk I have this eerie feeling like someone is watching me, I shiver pulling my cloak closer together. I hear footsteps following me close behind, they are slow but I know the feeling was increasing in my body. I was being followed, I didn't want to look back and risked them noticing I had realized it. I just had to keep going and do my best to make it to the palace.

I kept hearing the footsteps, I heard them grow quicker, faster. Till finally I had to turn around and see, only I almost screamed. A cloak figured ran at me full force. I grew ready for the hit, I would hit back.

"Touch me and I will-"

"Move _Glin!"_ I froze as the figure pushed me to my knees and ran right past me. But the shove was gentle not rough like a robber's would be. That voice…I….The nickname..I had to..It couldn't be. I felt tears burn my eyes as I slowly set up.

A light rain began to our down on me as I saw something on the ground. I walked over and picked it up, it was right in the path the cloaked figure had ran. But I thought I had just been shot with Fiyero's pistol when I saw what it was.

A small worn book, by the spin you could tell it had been read many times. The title was what shocked me.

_The Witches of Oz_

That..that person..dropped this. Could it be Elphie! My mind was spinning as I shook opening the book, to see writing on the title page.

_A dear friend earns this old book, though I would give it to no one. One say the truth will come into the light. Until then, clues are left behind-_

I closed the book I couldn't read the rest, It hurt me too much. It had ot be her or someone that knew her. Only her book would be this worn out. I sobbed clutching the book as I walked back to the palace. Getting inside I see Boq is up worried sick.

"Glinda! Where have you been!" He asked worried pulling me into his arms. I wiped my eyes looking up into his eyes.

"You were right…" He looked at me confused for a moment.

"If I wanted or believed in something enough the pendant would lead me to it…." He froze before pulling me into his arms. That night I did not stop crying, I let my future husband hold me. The truth good but also I was scared to find out it was a lie.

My best friend…could be alive and I just saw her without even realizing it.


	3. The Perfect Wedding

**Here we have the last chapter of Separated but Never Apart, I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. **

_Separated but Never Apart_

_Three weeks later. _

I stood awkwardly as Breanna began to fix the bottom of the long white sparkling dress she had gotten me into today, today…was it. The day I had dreamed of when I was young, when I was in Shiz. The perfect day…My Wedding day. The day I thought I would spend with Fiyero, the one I thought was perfect. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe Boq would be my Prince Charming. The one to come to my rescue, to sweep me off my feet in a time I thought all hope was lost.

"Oh Your Goodness you look so beautiful! You look like a queen!" I smiled, softly I didn't want to look in the mirror, and I was happy Brea had not forced me to look.

"Thank you Brea. You have been the best servant around to me" she smiled innocently with a bow.

"Thank you Your Goodness" I shook my head, I had done some research on Brea she was a girl at Shiz, working an extra job for her husband and child.

"It's Glinda, to you Brea, now go on. I bet your daughter will be happy to see you." I don't think her smile could have gotten any bigger, she hugged me.

'Oh Thank you! You are too good Glinda!" I hugged her back, she reminded of Nessa in a way, so innocent, and big eyed. She made me miss Nessa and wish I could have been nicer back then.

"At least look at yourself and see if the dress is right" she said pulling me towards the large mirror. I wanted to pull away and say no but to make her happy I let her place me in front of the giant mirror, she to fix my white vail that began at the back of my tiara then fell perfectly to the middle of my back.

For the moment, I felt a smile come across my face when I thought of what Elphie would say to me right now if she was here. But then my smile vanished as I touched the pendant…that night I had thought I had seen her. I had cried all night in Boq's arms. He acted like this was something he had expected. He smoothed out my curls and kissed my head.

"Believe more my love, ..just believe" He whispered to me before my tears soon stopped and I had let my emotionally exhausted body fall asleep. Right now as I looked in the mirror, those words kept repeating over and over in my mind, as if he meant the words so honestly and true.

Boq did know something…He did know. Just by what he said when I first saw him that day we began to spend forever together. He was changed by a good witch whom everything thought was bad. It was Elphie…I knew now it that she had to be alive. She just had to be. But how..she must have not melted but how could she have survived?

I had to know…But not today. Today was my wedding day. And I am going to be happy, I'm not going to hold myself back. For the first time in so long, well in my life, I was going to let myself just be happy when I wanted to be.

"Miss Glinda?" I snapped back to reality seeing myself in the mirror. A grown woman…that has defied gravity in her own way.

"I love it Brea! Thank you so much! Now go have fun with your family." I hugged her one last time before she took off leaving me alone in my room once again.

As the door closed I sighed walking over to my nightstand. There was the book she had left behind that night. I had read the book cover to cover over 8 times now. Every time I did I felt closer to Elphie and Fiyero. I felt like they were near me.

But right now..Right now I had to read the final sentence that was in the front of the book, I could never read it until today…I was due at the alter soon. I touched the pendant trying to think to read it after or before the wedding.

What would Elphie want me to do? I thought and thought, I closed my eyes holding the pendant in my hand thinking back to Shiz.

"_Seriously Elphie you have read that first part of the book over and over! Isn't time to stop reading the same book." My green skinned roommate smirked at me as she laid on her bed reading a book. _

"_Whenever I'm nervous about something Glin, I always read this beginning, its calms my nerves and makes me smile." I thought about this and it made me smile. _

"_You Elphie, are the craziest girl I have ever met but that's why we are best friends."_

I smiled opening my eyes, I knew what she would do.

"I'm nervous and I need to smile and calm down. " I grabbed the book nervously, my heart beat speeding as I opened the cover reading it. I smiled feeling a happy tear come to my eye.

"Oh Elphie…"

That's when I heard the knock on my door. I turned to see one of the guards.

"Your Goodness we are ready when you are." I nodding looking back to the book. I placed it under my pillow and walked to the door, feeling so much better.

"I'm ready" I was ready, I was getting my happy ending. And this time it was even better than I could imagine.

As I walked into the wedding my heart was beating out of control, a servant gave me my bouquet of flowers.

Deep breaths…

I could hear the music playing as the doors opened, revealing the most beautiful decorations, pink and green flowers, ribbons, decorations, it was too beautiful.

I felt my heart beat go quicker, my nerves were out of control. I don't know if I can…then I saw him. His handsome face, and eyes. My Boq…

I smiled as my eyes met his, a proud smile on his face, he wore a handsome black tux, with a pink rose. He looked so handsome. I couldn't believe he was going to be my husband.

He held out his hand with a smile, I didn't hesitate to let him take my hand in his. He locked his arm around mine as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"You look define, my love" I blushed as the priest began. I didn't pay much attention to the vows I just smiled as he turned us to face each other, my eyes meeting his. I couldn't believe it. A perfect wedding.

"Do you Glinda take Boq to be your husband" I smiled nodding as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"I do."

"And do you Boq take Glinda to be your wife" he smiled as I slipped the ring onto his finger. He then took my hand and kissed it.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the ground cheered as Boq took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. It was the best moment though I wish Elphie and Fiyero was here, but then in that moment I felt they were, watching us secretly.

When Boq's and my kiss broke I stared into his eyes for a moment, we walked out to the balcony to where all of the Emerald city could see us.

The crowd cheered as Boq kissed my temple, just then I thought I had become the happiest girl in the world. In the crowd just below us, right at the fountain were two cloaked figures. I could barley see the smile across a face, but the best part was the smile was on a green face.

I smiled touching my pendant. I finally knew what she had meant but the saying on the pendant. We are separated but the pendant made sure we were never apart.

But turned me and kissed him gently, I kissed him back. The truth coming to my mind. Elphie..Fiyero they were alive. The saying in the book playing as if Elphie was speaking to me.

"_A dear friend earns this old book, though I would give it to no one. One says the truth will come into the light, until then clues are left behind, the seams become undone, Friendship will forever live, For Good,a pendant its guiding light." _

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not sure about writing another. If you wish I do please review. ~Demi**


End file.
